


Half A World Apart

by niisana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niisana/pseuds/niisana
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, both Bellatrix and Hermione go into hiding. Bellatrix is dead to the public, so she has to disappear, while Hermione could continue living a normal life. Which she does not want. After a year of being separated, Hermione is set on finding the Death Eater again. The problem: the Gryffindor does not know where Bellatrix is. And the only clue she has is a letter written by the older witch.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. After one year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome!  
> This is the first time I'm trying to write fanfiction for anything really, so I hope this story will be quite alright and that you will like it!  
> ((doesn't know what else to say))

Hermione missed her. She missed the dark, curly hair of her favourite witch. And her soft skin, so white and almost glowing in the moonlight of the nights they had shared. She missed the feeling of her lover’s lips again her own, feeling them kissing her skin, sucking on it.

  
Dear Merlin, how the girl missed her witch.

  
She never wanted the dark witch to leave, but she didn't have a say in that. They had no choice. They had to separate. The older one had to disappear because it would never have been safe enough for her to stay with Hermione. Going into hiding was the only option; first in England, then Wales - and before leaving for a place unknown - Ireland too. Hermione went with her at first. She travelled to England and Wales with the woman because she couldn't bear losing her. Well, she wouldn't lose her, but she did not want to worry about never seeing her again either - never touching or kissing her again.

  
It was in the middle of the night, exactly one year after the older witch left for Ireland. They hadn't spoken since. Hermione couldn't sleep; she hadn't been able to in a years actually. Properly at least. She still had flashbacks, from her time at Hogwarts to the weeks after the War. They haunted the girl in her sleep - her dreams had long been replaced by nightmares.

  
The only thought on her mind that night, “Oh how I want my Bella back...” She missed the woman's warmth, falling asleep in her arms, feeling safe. She hadn't really felt safe in a long time. The only time she ever got a break from the constant rush of adrenaline, the danger breathing down her neck, was when she had been able to spend time with Bellatrix. Oddly enough the witch made her feel safe. The most dangerous witch- one who had killed and tortured without remorse - was able to make her feel safe. At home.

  
At this, Hermione turned around in her bed, cuddling into the pillow which once belonged to Bellatrix. After the Battle of Hogwarts, one of the few times she had used magic was to cast a spell to preserve the scent of her lover's hair in the pillow that had been uniquely Hers. An odd mixture of ash, lavender, and pine. That was how she was able to fall asleep while wondering if Bella missed her too.

  
And the older witch did. She did miss the girl, her love. Sitting at the beach, on an island hidden away in the Pacific Ocean, all Bellatrix could think about was the colour of the Gryffindor's hair, a warm and light chestnut brown. So different to her own black curls. She thought about the witch's neck, the feeling of her pulse underneath her lips. Nuzzling into it when she used to fall asleep holding her.

  
“I just want to be able to go back home”, the constant thought in her head. The younger witch was her home. The place where she felt calm and sane. When Bella was with her, she never worried about paying for the crimes she had committed, she wasn't haunted by the screams of her victims. The Death Eater thought about how her love for the thrill and for pain changed when she had met her lover.

  
Everything had been different with her, a good different. Perfect even. But all good things had to come to an end. And it ended.

  
When the War was over she had to go into hiding. Because to the rest of the wizarding world, Bellatrix Black Lestrange was dead. For all they knew she had been killed my Molly Weasley in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. What they didn't know, is that a random Death Eater had been killed that night - someone under the Imperius curse who had drunk Polyjuice potion in order to pretend to be Bellatrix.

  
In reality though, the witch had left before the Battle of Hogwarts even began. She had waited for her lover, somewhere in England in a small cottage by the sea. When her witch arrived the next day, with the news that at least the Death Eater would have to go into hiding, she had been nothing but shocked.

  
Because it meant that neither of them could ever live a normal life. Bellatrix was dead to the public, she had to leave and never come back. And her witch did not want a life as a hero, celebrated by the public. A life with Ron, everyone expecting them to get married, have children. She couldn't live without her Bella. She didn't want a life without the witch by her side. So, the younger witch decided to disappear too.  
Bellatrix thought about all that. All day. Since the moment she had woken up.

  
She thought back to their last night together. They had known that they couldn't stay together forever, so they chose to go separate ways before Bellatrix left to go to Ireland. The goodbye they shared had been brief as to avoid the pain of breaking their hearts into pieces. All they did was exchange letters. They were written for the other as a reminder of their love - of the time they shared. The witches shared one last kiss before parting ways.

  
So, that's where the dark witch was, alone on this island far, far away from the person she loved. The only person that ever mattered to her - not even her sister had been as important.

  
Dear Merlin, how the woman missed her witch.

  
She wished she could go back, change history, fight in the battle herself. Even if she had actually died - it would have been less painful. So much less painful than the feeling of emptiness which had stayed behind after leaving her beloved witch, and which only grew with each passing day. All she wanted was to hold the witch in her arms again. To kiss her again, and to not miss her again. All she wanted was to feel alive with her one-and-only.

  
So, there they were. Half a world apart. Both hiding, both reminiscing of the time they spent together. And both missing each other more than words could possibly describe.

  
The only difference: one had something to keep her sane, while the other felt herself slowly slipping away as time kept moving forwards, separating them from each other even further while bringing them back together again. All at the same time.


	2. Not like everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! I finally got a PC so I'll be able to post new chapters more regularly.  
> Again, there won't be an updating schedule or a rhythm when it comes to me updating because of school. I might have no to very little homework in one week, and a lot in every subject the next. But I am trying to update about every two weeks.  
> Anyway, here's the second chapter - enjoy!

The morning was surprisingly cold. Icy wind kept biting on Hermione's face as she was on her way to work. Walking the 30 minutes through London was nothing unusual for the witch, especially on cold mornings. She could very easily take the tube to her workplace, but she was not too fond of the enormous crowds during rush-hour. Hermione, contrary to what many had believed while she had been at Hogwarts, did not end up working for the Ministry of Magic at all; in fact, she didn't even work in the wizarding world at all.

  
No, Hermione worked in a small bookshop in muggle London. She had left the wizarding world behind for good. She hadn't wanted to stay. No, staying hadn't been an option after the Battle of Hogwarts. Not after Molly had killed "Bellatrix" it wasn't. The real Bellatrix had gone into hiding. It had been either that or being thrown into Azkaban again.

  
Hermione quickly banished all thoughts about the older witch from her mind. She had vowed not to think about her, at least not today. Today was not a good day to think about her.

  
And she didn't think about the witch anymore that day. At least until noon. Because on her way back home, after her shift at the bookstore was over, she chose to take a little detour. Turning left at the crossing where she would usually go straight ahead, she passed something peculiar. 'No', Hermione thought, 'this is not peculiar, this is bizarre!'

  
On the wall of a café she frequently visited, hung a poster. 'Undesirable No. 1 - Hermione Jean Granger" it read, with a picture from her from her 6th year at Hogwarts underneath. The young woman had so many questions. Why would she be an undesirable? Why would they put up posters now, over a year after she disappeared? And why put them up in muggle London? What did the Ministry try to achieve?

  
She turned around on the spot. Walking as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself, the girl was home in less than five minutes. Out of breath, thinking about Bellatrix again. There was no doubt now, Hermione couldn't banish the former Death Eater from her mind. Especially not now. It was in that moment, when she stood in her two-room apartment in a slightly run-down building with her back to the closed door, panting, that she thought back to the moment that started it all. Her first encounter with the woman that she would fall in love with. A woman who would turn out to be her greatest enemy in a war she had never wanted to fight in the first place.

  
_Hermione was on her way to the Shrieking Shack when she first laid eyes on Bellatrix Lestrange. The Gryffindor had taken to visit the old shack every Hogsmeade weekend since the 4th year started. It was so different to Hogwarts and its library. Not only did it have a different energy in general, at the Shrieking Shack was a different kind of quiet. Calmness. At Hogwarts was always some sort of tension in the air. No matter where one went, every inch of the castle felt tense. Over the years Hermione had become used to it, she had learned to accept it. To ignore it._

  
_Usually she was on her own. The way from the castle and back. No one else with her or even in sight. So, seeing a woman with black curls and dressed in black robes stalking towards the young witch's hiding place was very surprising. Especially since the woman seemed to know exactly where to step to not get caught in the weeds and roots of trees. It was almost like she had been there before._

  
_Curious about who that woman was and what she was doing at the Shrieking Shack, Hermione advanced toward the shack slowly after the mysterious woman vanished inside. She opened the door carefully, minding each and every step as she entered the cabin further. She wanted to know what that woman was doing._

  
_Upstairs, in a room which looked like it used to be a study, the older witch was looking for a book. She scanned the shelves, finding nothing. Then she started looking under the floorboards. At the same time Hermione started walking up the stairs, being careful to not step on the ones that creak or are lose. As she reached the top of the stairs, Hermione heard floorboards breaking and creaking, and a silvery, but yet throaty voice pleading for... something to... be there?_

  
_For a moment the girl contemplated turning around, leaving, and never coming back to this place. But her curiosity was stronger, so she slowly crept towards the room from which the voice could be heard. As she pressed herself against the wall next to the entrance to the room, the study she realized, she heard the woman talk to herself. Most of it being a pleading variation of the phrase, "come on you stupid book, where are you?" Upon listening more closely Hermione also heard the small cracks in the voice. The woman sounded frustrated, maybe even angry._

  
_For a moment, Hermione felt like an intruder. Whatever this woman was after, it had nothing to do with her. She should just leave. But then again, there were thousands of 'what if's running through her head. The witch doesn't know how long she stood at the door, how long she blended out her surroundings. The only certainty she had was she should leave soon. No one, absolutely no one could know about her visits to the Shrieking Shack._

  
_Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted. "What in Salazar's name are you doing here?!", the same voice from earlier cried, though the woman sounded more... Yes, more what exactly? Childlike? Shrill? Hermione didn't know. As she lifted her head to look at the woman, she saw the wand pointed at her chest. Her eyes trailing over the claw-like wand, up the arm of the witch and then over the shoulder up to the woman's face._

  
_Hermione couldn't breathe. Pitch black eyes, filled with panic and fear, were staring at her. The skin under her eyes seemed almost black in the dark corridor of the shack, indicating that the witch opposite of Hermione hadn't slept in ages. The younger one's eyes drifted down to the woman's lips; they were red, like blood. Almost at least. She also noticed the woman's prominent cheekbones and rather sharp jaw. The woman's striking features distracted Hermione. The black hair and eyes, the deep red lips, protruding cheekbones and jawline, all combined with the almost paperwhite skin... 'Someone so dead looking should not be allowed to be this beautiful...' Looking back, Hermione had probably fallen for Bellatrix right there already._

  
_"Well? Answer me, now!", the woman demanded. 'Right, words. Words, I know those. Wait, why am I here? What did I... Oh, right!' "Uh... I... I al-... Sorry, uhm... I didn't mean to interrupt you, or... Or intrude on whatever it is that you're doing. It's just that... I always come here on Hogsmeade weekends. It's so much calmer here than anywhere in Hogwarts. For once I don't have to worry, to be alert... I don't have to think. I swear by Merlin, I never intended to do you any harm or to intrude." The older witch was surprised. She hadn't expected that. It seemed that the younger witch was telling the truth, and that she didn't even know who Bellatrix was. "What's your name?", Bellatrix asked the girl suspiciously. "Hermione", the girl replied. 'A wonderful name, very pure, I wonder..." Bellatrix was curious now. She wanted to know more about this girl. "What's your last name?" "Oh no! No, don't even start to think that this will work. I won't tell you anything more about myself!"_

  
_No, Hermione would not tell this woman anything else. It was bad enough that she knew her name and that she was a student at Hogwarts. She wouldn't tell this stranger her last name too. Though she had to admit, the woman was breathtakingly beautiful. Hermione went on to ask, " Wha-"_

  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by somebody banging on her door. "Hey, Hermione! Open up, I know you're there! I saw you coming in!", a woman, the witch's neighbor, shouted. She hastily turned around and opened the door. "Oh, Amelia! Hi, uhm... What's wrong? Sorry for taking so long, I was stuck in my own worlds for a moment there", Hermione asked. "A moment? Please, I was knocking for five minutes already. I just wanted to give you this letter. It came this morning while you were at work. It was just lying in front of your door when I saw it, so I took it to mine so no one would take it. And no worries, I didn't read it." She took the letter from Amelia's outstretched hand and gave her a small smile, before turning around. Before closing the door, the witch thanked her neighbor with a quiet voice.

  
She then turned her attention back to the letter in her hands. She knew right away that it was no ordinary letter like the ones she got these days. It may look like it, but she remembered the feeling of parchment right away. Hermione sat down on the sofa under the window, opened the letter and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a rude way to end? Probably.  
> Am I sorry? ... Nah, not really. I just want to try to make things interesting and build up a functioning plot.  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe, if you would like, leave me a comment telling me how you liked it and stuff, and I'll talk to y'all the next time!


	3. An unwanted request

_My love,_

  
_if everything is going to way it's supposed to, then this letter reaches you one year after the day I'm leaving. I haven't told you yet, but I want to go to Ireland without you. And it's not that I do not want you there, I just want you to live a normal life. You should never have to be on the run like me._

  
Hermione knew immediately who wrote the letter, there was only one person. It was obvious. But how? And also, why? To say that Hermione was confused but be an understatement. One year... She hadn't heard from Bellatrix in a year, even though she promised the Gryffindor in the letter she gave the younger witch that she would contact her soon. 'In which goddamn universe is "soon" an equivalent to "in one year"?' But still, she kept reading. She wanted to know what her lover had written her.

  
_Right now, you're lying beside me, sleeping. You look so peaceful, you look innocent. Sometimes I wonder how I ever got to so lucky to call you mine. How, unlike so many things in my life, I didn't take you by force. I really don't deserve you. And before you say anything, I have tortured and murdered too many people to deserve anything close to the love I receive from you._

  
"Oh, but you deserve it all, Bella", Hermione whispered with a cracking voice, "you do deserve all my love. Even more than what I could ever give you..." She had to choke down the tears and all the feelings she kept bottled up inside of her the past year. She couldn't let them out now. If she did, there was no turning back.

  
_I already know what you will do when I leave. You will leave the wizarding world behind. Can I say that I'm surprised? No. Honestly, I would be more surprised if you had gone back to Weasel Ginger and Idiot Potter. To this day I still do not know how you survived seven years with them. But I'm getting off topic._

  
_I have a request. And please, when... Well, if you read this, please don't dismiss it right away. I would like for you to visit my sister, Narcissa. Specifically, three days after you have received this letter. I have left a few items with her, items which I want you to have. No, that isn't entirely correct. There are two things which I need you to have. Please, do this for me, my love. I wouldn't ask this of you if there wasn't a good reason for it._

  
Bellatrix wanted what now?! She couldn't return to the wizarding world, let alone to Malfoy manor. Lucius may be in Azkaban for a while but that doesn't mean that she could just walk into Malfoy manor like it's no big deal. It's not like Narcissa doesn't still live there. And even if that was not the case, Hermione never _wanted_ to return there. No matter how badly someone wanted her to.

  
The young witch put the letter down on the sofa, got up and started pacing through the living room. She sighed. 'Damn', she thought, 'I need something to drink.' Her first thought was making herself a nice cup of tea, but as she was about to start, she realized that just tea would not be enough. Instead she opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out a half-empty bottle of red wine and a glass. Returning back to the sofa the girl thought about Bella's request once more. Surely there would be a good reason behind that. Bellatrix would never just ask Hermione for such a favour. She put the glass down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, poured the wine and continued reading the letter.

  
_I need you to get a book from the manor. It's called 'Sublato mortem: About necromancy, blood rituals & other forbidden magic'. Before I left, I enchanted it, in which way and what for I cannot tell you though. But please keep in mind that it may be the only chance for us to be reunited while you can keep living a normal life. The second item is a necklace with a black tourmaline pendant. I have enchanted this necklace too; if you choose to get it and wear it, we will be able to talk over long distance. Not in person, but in our heads basically. It kind of works like legilimency, but instead of being able to look into your head, at your memories and thoughts, I will only be able to hear what you want me to hear. And I would not be able to see into your mind._

  
_Please, I beg you, think about it. You have three days' time to consider. I will not force you to go, but I hope you will. Also, I should probably mention that Cissy knows to expect you. If you do choose to go, she will not send you away. Before I went away, I sent her a letter asking for her help with this, so... She knows about us. And like I said, she knows to expect you at the manor in three days. If you choose not to go, neither Narcissa nor I will contact you again, unless you do it first. I know that I'm probably asking for too much, believe me I do. But I don't want to lose you._

  
_Please, consider this. Think it through._

  
_Forever yours, Bella_

  
Hermione but the letter down on the coffee table and immediately emptied the glass of wine, poured herself a second one and finished that too. She didn't know what to think. She might be able to not only talk to the dark witch again, she might be able to actually be with her again. Though she did not know whether she would go to Malfoy manor for this.

  
Not only that, Narcissa Malfoy knew about their relationship?! And apparently, she was okay with it?! To say that Hermione was confused would be an understatement. Her thoughts were a mess, she didn't know what to think. She was confused. Shocked, happy, angry, confused. Well, it seems like she would be able to continue living a (relatively) normal life if she chose to find Bellatrix, she could keep her flat, her job, her life. And she would have her lover back.

  
She started pacing again, her eyes always drifting back to the letter on the coffee table. Hermione didn't know for how long she walked up and down her living room, or how she came to a stop and fell asleep. All she knew is that she next morning she had woken up on the floor with a headache. Her eyes hurting from crying and her entire body freezing from laying on the cold wooden floor all night. And she still didn't know what she would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uploads the finished chapter at the end of lunch break without a chapter note*  
> Yay, third chapter!  
> I'm actually surprised by how fast I updated the story, never thought I would post a new chapter so soon after the second.  
> I also did a small bit of research on black crystals for the necklace - and turns out that apparently the black tourmaline is a Capricorn birthstone sooo... I guess Bellatrix is a Capricorn in my story! (their birthstones seem to have black or green as colours mainly which fit her very well I'd say)  
> Next update will come hopefully soon!


	4. Unknown time, unknown place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, reader!  
> I know that I have not updated in a few months and I'm so so sorry for that. Essentially, I was way too stressed with exams and homework, school in general that is. During Christmas break I was also hit by a mean writer's block which, as you can imagine, also did not help.  
> A few weeks ago I was finally inspired to write again after reading some wonderful fanfic, and today I finally made some time to sit down and work on this new chapter.  
> Again, I am sorry that it took so long but without further ado, let's get into this!

The sun was blinding and felt hotter than normal on her skin. The only sounds she heard were the waves crashing on to the shore and the water splashing as she walked along the beach. She was able to feel the sand moving beneath her feet with every step she took, the cold sea water, which rose up to her calves if a wave hit her legs, and the soft sea breeze cooling her down at least a little bit. Her black curls were messier than normal, the wind and its length were not helping in the slightest. If you asked her how long she had been walking up and down the beach or how often the passed her small little cottage, she would not have been able to give you an answer.

  
In fact, it was possible that she had been walking and walking and walking for days. That was not the case of course, she had only been strolling along the sea since dawn, yet it felt like much more time had passed. She was restless, she was worried that she would succumb to this seemingly ever-lasting restlessness. All sense of time had escaped her long ago. Months upon months without even getting close to civilisation could do that to a person. When she woke up today though, she knew. She knew that a year had passed. A year filled with fear, worry and guilt. The moment she woke up? She was nervous and restless. She had to get up, make herself breakfast. While she ate, she just kept walking. Out of the kitchen, though the living room and around the staircase twice. Then upstairs, taking a turn towards the left, briefly entering the guest bedroom on the right, then the bathroom across the hall. Walking past the stairs towards her own room. " _Our bedroom_ ", she thought. " _It could be ours, all of this could be. If she just trusts me... Please let there still be some trust, some_ love _for me inside her heart..._ " The nervousness faded into worry, she was worried that she would be stuck alone on this island forever.

  
At some point she found herself wandering the beach. She didn't remember what happened after she entered her bedroom as she ate her breakfast. It's like she lost her consciousness for a little bit because as her mind cleared itself, the sun was already rising. And she just kept walking. Feeling the wind in her hair, through her nightgown. She barely wore anything other than her black nightgowns, some of them made out of silk, others made out of thin or thick cotton. Some of them were much older than she herself, one out of her favourite ones was from the late 18th century, made out of expensive silk with lace insertions along the shoulders and the waist. It certainly was not a typical nightgown for that time, and it had been made by her great-great-grandaunt Elladora Black.

  
The witch was Bella's favourite ancestor. Though sometimes she asked herself if it was even possible to admire someone like that when you have never met them. Elladora was actually a rather celebrated Black, as she was the one who started an on-going tradition of beheading house elves that have become too old to work properly. Bellatrix was never a fan of such activities. This is also why she had rather disliked visiting her family as a child, the part that lived at Grimmauld Place. Seeing the heads of the elves had always given her nightmares. It was no secret that the Black family was not fond of the fact that Elladora never married, and thus, never brought children of her own into the world. No one dared to openly criticize her though; she had been a talented woman, when it came to witchcraft and also when it came to sewing. She had hand sewn many wedding dresses of born-Black women, as well as of those that married into the family. When she was younger she mostly helped her mother, but the older she got the more independent she worked. Over the years she had sewn wedding dresses, undergarments, corsets, and ball gowns and normal dresses.

  
Bellatrix had been about 17 years old when she had discovered an old book in one of the darker corners of the Grimmauld library. It was one of the last trips ever made to Grimmauld place, she had been married of to Rodolphus Lestrange just about six months later. But she had taken that book home with her, read it and studied it in the middle of the night. She practically memorized every single word in the book. You see, it was not just a simple book that had caught Bella's eye, it was a journal. Elladora's journal. At first it didn't seem too interesting, but then Bellatrix discovered two of the secrets Elladora had kept for her entire life. The first one being, Elladora had much preferred the company of witches to wizards, hence she refused vehemently to get married off to some pureblood wizard, just to continue the bloodline. In that journal she had written about all the witches she had been attracted to, not matter how briefly or in which way. Everything from her first love, to her first kiss and sexual encounter, her first relationship had been written down in the journal and stashed away carefully in the back of the old, mostly unused library. The second secret was an island. A small island in the middle of nowhere in the Pacific Ocean.

  
Which brings us to where Bella was now. On that same island, living in the same cottage that Elladora moved to in the late 1910s with her former chambermaid. In the journal there had been a map to the island, a map which Bellatrix had kept as close to herself as possible at all times. She wanted to have a way to escape if she ever needed it. It has proven itself useful. Having this way to escape. On this island Elladora lived with her “Lady Companion” until their deaths. The extensive library underneath the cottage held hundreds of journals about their life together. During the past year, Bellatrix had read a rather large amount of those journals already. They were detailed, almost too detailed to be written entirely by hand by her ancestor. They held daily entries, each day had been described in great detail, almost every single occurrence had been noted down on those pages.

  
Bella’s favourite entries were those regarding the clothes she had found in the closets upon her arrival. She enjoyed reading about the process of her ancestor making every single nightgown, all those undergarments, the corsets, and all the other garments by hand. Making the patters, fitting together all the fabric pieces, making adjustments and the detailed sewing process towards the finished garment – Bellatrix was absorbing all the information about the garments she had started to wear herself. And though she enjoyed reading about the entire process, her favourite sections were those involving the witch’s lover. Reading about the garments made for the woman, in particular reading about the moments Elladora made adjustments on the garment she was working on, brought her great joy, a sense of peace and calm. The journals contained details about every single touch, every soft stroke of skin against skin while fabric pieces were unpinned, carefully re-draped, and then pinned into place with the same softness. Bellatrix revelled in those passages, the intimacy, the love the women had felt for one another, all those feeling captured in words while the details on the garment-making process were not lost. It often surprised her how there was this flawless mixture of... professional craft and intimacy only soulmates could share.

  
She didn’t know if Elladora and her lover actually were soulmates, but she was very sure that this had been the case. Reading about the love they had shared, the fights they had, the sensuality of their relationship as a whole, all of it made her wish for Hermione. Yes, she was desperate to see her witch again.

  
There, standing in the water of the ocean, she did not wish to be alone anymore. Bellatrix hoped that her witch would visit her sister and get the items she wrote about in her letter. She was scared. What if she wouldn’t show up? What if I am alone forever? What if I can never go back? What if...

  
She felt helpless, scared and worried. Her future was a mystery at this point in time. How much time would have to pass... She did not want to die alone in the middle of nowhere, with no one who would mourn her. She wanted to feel loved again, desired, safe. Even now, on the safest place on earth really, she felt on edge. As if someone would get her, unless she was careful. She needed peace and quiet again. She needed her happiness.


End file.
